The present invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly to an improved point-of-sale display device adapted to removably mount plural window coverings along its heat-conducting glass panel to quickly observe and determine each window covering's heat insulation properties.
It is common knowledge that heat flows by three mechanisms: conduction, convection, and radiation. In general, conduction refers to molecule-to-molecule transfer of kinetic energy through a solid body. Convection is the transfer of heat by physically moving the molecules from one place to another through a gas such as air. Radiation is the transfer of heat, i.e., light energy, through space via electromagnetic waves. The understanding of how the heat flows plays a significant role when constructing buildings and dwellings as it is imperative to comfortably accommodate residents therein.
Typically, heat will conduct, i.e., flow, from a warm side of a material and gradually move through it to the colder side. As such, many buildings and dwellings are constructed out of materials that are designed to mitigate the heat flow therethrough, whether it is from the outside or the inside. However, windows of buildings and dwellings are poorly adapted to adequately exclude or reduce heat transfer via conduction, convection and/or radiation therethrough. This poses a significant problem in real-life situations where significant temperature changes occur over the course of a day.
In order to address this head transfer problem, window coverings often used on windows not only for esthetic purposes but for mitigating heat transfer from the outside to the inside of the structure. Better heat insulation means significant energy and cost savings. However, there are many different types of window coverings in the current marketplace and consumers are often confused as to which one is most suited for insulating heat. Consequently, many consumers buy window coverings only to find that they fail to possess desired heat transfer characteristics.
In this regard, some window covering manufacturers have started to label their window coverings with R-values. The logic behind rating their window coverings with R-values is to attempt to inform the consumers of the window coverings' insulating effectiveness. The higher the R-value, the greater the insulating effectiveness, and vice-versa.
However, because the R-value is not a commonly used household term, most consumers do not fully appreciate its significance nor realize what R-values indicate. Even if they were to have some general understanding that higher R-valued window coverings equal better insulation, most consumers do not know how much better they are in comparison to others.
Thus, there exists a substantial need in the industry, and in the window covering business in particular, for a display device that enables consumers to visually observe a window coverings' insulation property without resorting to R-values. Further, there exists a need for a point-of-sale display device that allows consumers to easily and rapidly compare the insulation properties of different types of window coverings in a user-friendly manner, while mitigating expenditures of time and energy when doing so.